The present invention relates generally to improvements in methods and apparatus for the production of writing implements, and it relates particularly to an improved method and apparatus for the production of ball point nibs.
The conventional ball point nib includes a body member having an ink transfer ball housing cavity with a rear ball seat connected by capillary ink passageways through the body member to an ink reservoir and a front opening through which the ink transfer ball, which is rotatable, projects, the ball being retained in the housing cavity by an inwardly projecting annular lip surrounding the front opening and having an inside diameter less than the diameter of the lip. The lip is generally integrally formed of a metal such as brass or other material including synthetic organic polymeric resins. The conventional method of assembling the body member and ink transfer ball is to insert the ball through the enlarged front opening before the forming of the lip into the housing cavity and then upsetting the front of the body member by pressure or heat and pressure to form the inwardly directed ball retaining lip. This procedure of forming the lip following the application of the ball possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. It is highly unreliable and imprecise, results in a high percentage of rejects and poorly operating writing implements of low uniformity, and otherwise leaves much to be desired.